fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Old vs New: Mareko and Iriel
Iriel was traveling back to Neo Arcadia, coming back from a job where he made a pretty good chunk of change, he was all smiles as he was passing through a small village right outside the city, when he felt a dark aura coming from someone in the village and sought to seek him out. Marekō was having a hard time finding a quiet place to just sit down in this Village of humans. he looked around and noticed that everyone was running away from him. "sigh and this is why I normally don't come to villages all normal people seem to be afraid of me", Mareko said as he resisted the urge to facepalm. Iriel walked up to the stranger and said "Hey man, I'm Iriel, from Nemean Lion, about 20 minutes from here, is there something i could help you with, seems like everyone here is afraid of ya!" "and I'm Amazed you are not but i guess most people can feel my overwhelming Strength from miles away Even the people whom are stronger then me still will fear me because of my Abilities" Marekō told Iriel. Marekō seemed kinda bored at the moment to be honest the only reason he felt like talking at all. The village has asked me to ask you to leave" Iriel said with a more serious tone "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice" as the two were talking, the temperature started dropping rapidly. "Hmph I doubt you could even Freeze me but if we must fight I'm gonna have to ask we do it in the forest" Marekō said with a somewhat Arrogant and dangerous tone. Darkness started leaking out from his body seeming as if Mareko was showing off his own power. Iriel saw the darkness seeping from his body and replied "Me dropping the temperature wasn't meant to freeze you nor am i showing off my power, but if you wanna fight, follow me" and turned around and started for the forest. Marekō followed behind Iriel. "Hmph it would be best to fight in the forest away from the innocents and away from prying eyes as well". Exactly why we're leaving the village, cause those villagers like to talk and if word got out that there was a fight, our bout would be interrupted." Iriel said as they entered into a clearing and he started heading the opposite direction of Mareko. "Hmph" Mareko stands looking at the Clearing around him. "I guess this is a good enough place to battle I'm sorry trees and earth if i destroy" he says then looking at Iriel. "I shall let you have the first attack then since I'm In a good mood." Iriel turned and used his requip magic and summoned his sword and then ran towards Mareko extending the tip of his blade with ice magic and sliced at him from a few feet away. Mareko just blinks slightly moving his body to the left as to dodge the incoming Ice magic. Mareko then summons a chain from underneath Iriel to shoot upward to hit Iriel's chin but this attack wouldn't be aimed to cut the chin but to instead merely graze it. Iriel let the chain hit him and broke his ice clone apart and the real iriel walked out of the forest after the clone had been destroyed. "You should really learn the real me from the fake me Mareko, now do you want to fight for real?" Iriel then used Ice Make: Ice Needles shooting millions of needles at Mareko. Mareko smirked "I see you are a little stronger than i thought." Suddenly a massive wall of Darknes forms to protect Mareko. Mareko then places his hands on the Darkness Wall. Darkness Phoenix Dark Shockwave" Suddenly a massive Shockwave of Darkness come out of the Darkness Wall causing massive damage to the surrounding area destroying the ground and a few nearby trees. Iriel smirked and used Ice Magic: Ice Hammer and swung the hammer against the wave hitting but didn't anticipate the power of the wave, therefore breaking the hammer and pushing him back into a tree. He got up from the tree and said "Your stronger than i thought too Mareko, this should be fun" as a light blue aura appeared around Iriel, showing off his power. Mareko looks around seemingly sensing something. "Hmm do i sense a fly?" Mareko said jokingly as he released his own magic power which dwarfed Ireil a little. So just a question here, can we stop playing around and get down to the real fight?" Iriel said as he used Ice Make: Ice Pillar sending a pillar up from the ground underneath Mareko